In current ship environments, a number of ship devices build and manage various legacy environments based on their own protocols. Therefore, in the current ship environments, there is no structure for integrally managing local devices of independent sub-systems of a ship due to different properties between device management and information of independent systems of the ship and information of the various local devices of the ship is not shared by the sub-systems, providing only their own device management and approach method through independent local protocols.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an existing complex navigation device for a ship. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a navigation automation system and an engine monitoring/controlling system constitute a complex navigation device for a ship integrated by a database and a network. The complex navigation device includes an own ship database (OSDB) system including a local area network (LAN) constituting a dual network, a main server for an OSDB connected to the dual LAN, a common storage, and an OSDB backup server, an engine system connected to the dual LAN to control and monitor a main engine remotely and in real time, and a plurality of client systems. In that regard, each system is constituted by a main network connected by an ATM switch of the LAN and a backup network connected to a switching hub. The structure enables a land head office or a management department to control and monitor management of the ship.
In order to build a complex navigation device for a ship, the existing technology collects information from sub-systems in the ship such as a database 100, a navigation automation system 102, an unloading monitoring system 110, an engine monitoring system 108, a introversion performance evaluation system 106, and an ISMS 104 by connecting the sub-systems using a dual LAN 120; stores the collected information in the database 100; and manages the ship device based on data stored in the database 100. However, different properties of local device managing methods and information of the independent systems of the ship makes integration and management of local devices of the independent sub-systems difficult.
Since the existing technology cannot integrally manage the different sub-systems for the ship and cannot suggest a structure and a protocol for interoperating different ship devices, there is a limit in a ship device managing method capable of accommodating various device groups and legacy protocols in a ubiquitous ship environment.